nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerard Engineering
Gerard Engineering and Mechanics (GEM) is a multi-trillion dollar technological and service conglomerate based in Melaias, the capital of the Candrian Empire. GEM started as a contract manufacturer for American-based heavy industry corporations, including GE, General Motors Corporation, Ford Motor Company, Caterpillar Inc, Bobcat Company, CCC, and Detroit Diesel, among others. GEM was formed by Alejandro Gerard in 1969 with government backing, as one of several companies to establish relations with foreign firms. Today, the firm employs 2.5 million people in 9 major branches. History In late August 1969, with Candiria recently liberated, Alejandro Gerard, a major figure in the rebellion against Spain, used the anti-communist nature of the new government to endear to the United States and it's large industrial sector; after some petitioning, several US firms came forward to aid the fledgling nation. Gerard was able to convince the companies to license production to domestic Candrian companies, leading to the future success of fellow conglomerates Applied Engineering and Consolidated Candrian Technologies. With the production license in hand, Gerard set up Gerard Engineering and Mechanics to manufacture their products; one of a myriad of the license corporations that then dotted the Candrian industrial landscape. In 1971, construction began to boom within the Empire, and as GEM then had a slant towards heavy industry, it was in a major position to benefit and grow. By this time GEM had begun producing original designs; being one of the first corporations to do so. GEM began to experience the first in several long periods of growth, acquiring several other industrial companies and even some other, unrelated companies; setting the seeds for the future conglomerate. GEM began an architectural consultation service, hiring several prominent American and European architects; this would eventually become GEM Architectural Engineering, one of the largest branches of the conglomerate. In 1973, GEM began producing license-built Ford cars under the GEM Automotive banner; after a year indigenous designs appeared to meet specific Candrian demands. GEM Automotive quickly became the largest entity in the GEM corporate family, eventually spawning a full lineup of cars, from trucks to small city cars. In the mid 1970s, the Candrian Empire began issuing orders for F-16 Falcons, domestically produced under license from Lockheed; the same scenario was played out with McDonnell Douglas for F/A-18 contracts. GEM won primary construction rights for both; spawning GEM aerospace; which would later produce innovative indigenous designs that would vastly outperform other modern aircraft. Today GEM consists of a number of semi-autonomous businesses, organized in a similar fashion to the former GE. After a long string of acquisitions funded by strong performance from it's Automotive, Aerospace, and Architectural branches, GEM has grown to become a company worth some 7 trillion dollars. Until relatively recently, GEM was run by James Roland; however, Johan Gerard, son of the late Alejandro Gerard, recently reacquired control. Core assets * GEM Industries ** GEM Transport ** GEM Construction Trades ** GEM Logistics ** GEM Construction * GEM Engineering ** GEM Aerospace ** GEM Automotive ** GEM Architectural Engineering ** GEM Mechanical Design * GEM Finance ** GEM Consumer Finance ** GEM Commercial Finance Category:Companies established in 1969 Category:Gerard Engineering & Mechanics Category:Defense companies of Candiria Category:Aircraft manufacturers of Candiria Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Candiria Category:Motor vehicle companies Category:Automotive transmission makers Category:Car manufacturers Category:Companies based in Melaias